Only understanding
by Kindred01
Summary: A sequel to Caught, it's been 8 years since Will last saw Hannibal behind the glass door
1. Chapter 1

(Not beta yet)

**Sequel to Caught **

It's been years since Hannibal seen the outside world, the only images he's ever seen was from his own memory and the photo's Will sent him, 8 years since he's seen him and his little girl Abigail, she a photos very month, she grew into a beautiful young girl, her dark curly hair and bright blue eyes, hidden behind glasses, his favourite photo was of Abigail standing there with a huge grin on her face holding her missing tooth, it was the only photo that had Will in it and it was the only photo he looked at, at night before he slept.

Will sat up reading a book with his dog's at his feet, it was gone 9 and Abby was in bed a sleep he hoped, the little girl had a habit of turning on the tv to watched things she was not allowed to, he worried about his little girl sometimes, sometimes he can see Hannibal looking though her eyes when Abigail is thinking about something or when she chews her food, but he had to remember one he's locked up two she was as much his daughter as she his. A scream started Will making him jump dropping his book on the floor; he ran out the room and headed up the stairs "DADDY DADDY!" Abigail was screaming, he started running into the bed room and stopped.

She sat on the bed crying covered in sweat her eyes wide, Will walked over to her and pulled her close "Shhhh it's only a nightmare." He tells her letting his run though her damp locks "Just nightmare." He coos at her, she sniffed and cried onto his shoulder

"D…Daddy can I sleep next you." She looked up at him it broke his heart to see her like this."

"Of course sweety, but let's get you of these wet cloths." He said as he stood and let her stand "Go and get changed I will clean the bed." She sniffed and rubbed he red puffy eyes, she gets some new clothes and goes into the bathroom as Will stripped her bed of the damp sheets, he left the bed bare to dry, he was glad he brought a humidifier for times like this, he brought it into the room and turned it on before he turned to look at the little girl looking back at him.

They sat in his bed, she curled up against him holding onto him like he might disappear…Oooh so it was that dream…he thought, over the last year she been having nightmares where he gets killed, he is not sure how this thought got into her head but it has and many nights she wakes up screaming, the dark hair girl sniffed and curled closer to him "Shhhh I'm here Daddy is not going anywhere."

The next day brought unwelcome surprised, in the form of someone is cooking breakfast in his home, h woke up to find Abigail still curled next to him, he could smell bacon and eggs, "Ummm Daddy that smells good." She said looking up at him

"Yeah it does honey." He said, he picked her up not wanting to leave her alone and walked down the stairs. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and it was stuck in his throat, he got into the hall away at leads to the kitchen and living room, he carried on walking until he stood and looked at the man making scrambled eggs.

Hannibal looked up to see his two favour people looking back at him, Will had a stun scared look on his face will little Abigail buried her face in Will's neck "Good morning you two sleep like the dead, how does little Abigail makes it to school on time is beyond me." He said as he plated up the egg on to the plates

"Is that meat from my fridge?" Will asked

"Of course." Will set Abby down

"Go and eat your breakfast Flower."

"Yes Daddy." She walked over to the table with Will and sits next to him, Will watched as the escaped prisoner placed bacon on the plate and then sits down

"Hope you don't mind that borrowed some clothes." Hannibal said as he looked at Will,

"It's fine." He said as he picked up the fork and started eating, the curly hair girl sat there munching her breakfast,

"This good sir." She said smiling

"Thank you Abigail." Hannibal said with a smiled as he took a fork full and ate it, Will started eating as well his eyes never leaving the man next to him.

When they were finished Will turned to Abby and smiled softly "Flower why don't you go and have wash and get changed in to your clothes." He tells her, she looked at him and blinked

"Can I draw?" she said

"Of course once you are washed and dressed." She stood up and kissed Will on the cheek "Don't forget to brush his cheek." He tells her watching her run out the room, he turns to Hannibal

"Shall we do the dishes." He said, Will nods and helps him clear the dishes, Hannibal was washing and Will was drying, he picked up the plate and started drying it in circular patterns "She doesn't know who I am?" he asked

"She does but she never seem an image of you." The curly hair man said placing the plate on the counter

"You don't have any photo of me?" he asked

"The only image I have of you is in my mind." He said in a dead pan voice, Hannibal nods in agreement

"Understandable I did leave an ever lasting impression didn't I?" Will gave him a dark look as he place the another plate on the counter

"What is you plan Hannibal?" he asked

"The photos were not leaving me satisfied." He said looking at him with his dark brown eyes watching the man dry a cup

"So you thought you will play happy families until what your caught again or you kill and eat us?" Will asked putting the cup in the cupboard before facing Hannibal

"I don't plan on getting caught Will nor do I plan on Killing and eating you and Abigail." He said cupping Will's cheek "I like the new look, you shaved it's different." He tells him "Tho I am glad you kept the curly hair I do miss running hand though it." He said

"Hannibal, you tried to kill me and our daughter how can I trust you." He said, the dirty blonde shifted closer to him and pressed himself against Will's front

"I will never kill any where you two, I promise." He kissed Will's neck making the man shudder, he cursed himself for letting his body reacted the way it was, pulling away Hannibal smiles "I can smell you fear Will, you're scared of me?"

"I'm scared of what you will do." He answered back, cupping both his cheeks Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will on the lips, the curly hair man sucked in his breath and found himself kissing back.

"DADDY!" came the yell as Abigail came down the sitars, Hannibal pulled away with a lazy smile

"What are you going to do Will call the police or shoot me." He whispered in his ear, Will swallowed and moved out of Hannibal's gip and walked over to Abigail who stood here in pig tails and a pink dress, she looked up at her Daddy

"Are you okay Daddy?" she asked as he picked her up, Will looked at her and smiled as he pushed her glasses up her nose

"Flower I would like you to met your father." Hannibal smiled as he walked over to them, the curly hair girl looked at Will and then back at Hannibal

"Father? But you said he lived Afri…kar and that is why you sad?" She said

"I came back because Daddy was sad; I've come to make him happy again." She gave Hannibal and looked, looking him up and down and then held her hands out for a hug, Hannibal took her from Will's arms and held her close looking at the man who still hand worried eyes, Abigail looked at him

"If you up set Daddy again I will hurt you like that mean doggy." Will pinched the bridged of his nose and sighed before looking at Hannibal

"She is your daughter and she is mine there was bound to be problems."


	2. Chapter 2

"Abby go and play with your toys me and your father need to talk." He said to the little girl, she nodded and was put down by Hannibal, she gave him a toothy grin before hugging Will,

"Can I watch TV?" she asked her blue eyes

"As long it isn't anything that will give you ideas or nightmares." He said with a soft smile

"B…But that leaves the baby channels." She pouted

"Go and watch cartoon network." He tells her, she hummed and ran into the living room turning on the TV, the minute the TV was put on all of their dogs piled into the living room with Abigail.

Hannibal watched from the kitchen with amusement at the group in the living room "TV Will?" he asked, the curly hair man shrugged

"It keep her happy, the only problem I have is when she watched Teen wolf or Supernatural." He said with a small shrug, the escaped prisoner looked at him waiting for him to continue "She will think she is a wolf or a demon, or even a hunter." He said with a small smile he then turned to Hannibal "Let's go out back, she has good ears."

They sat out on the porch looking out into the large open space, "I thought you would move somewhere safe." Hannibal said, Will looked out into the fields and gave a tight smile

"I like it here; it's open full of space, good clean air…"

"Middle of now where and any Psycho can walk in." Hannibal added, Will looked at him

"What like you?" he asked

"That is my point; any psycho can walk in it just so happens to me." He said, looked at the dark hair curly man, Will sighed and rubbed his face "Are you going to tell me about the dog Abigail killed?" he asked

"No."

"Will!" Hannibal warned as he touched his shoulder only to get a flinched out of him and a worried look on Will's face "Will." He whispered "You don't have to be afraid of me I will not hurt you, I promise I just want to take care of my family." He tells him

"I…it wasn't a dog it was a wolf, and it was already hurt and it attacked me when I was putting the washing out, Abigail saw this and from the kitchen door and came running out…"

"Will?"

"She picked up the small garden fork…" he stopped and bite his lip "… and stabbed the wolf." He said with a shaky breath, Hannibal can tell he was reliving the moment and he placed a hand on his knee

"Will what she did is a normal reaction, she saw her 'mother' being attacked by a wild animal and she came to defend you." He tells him, Will give him another tight smile

"What is your plan Hannibal?" Will asked, the dirty blonde ran his fingers though his own hair and smiled at the curly hair man.

"I want to live with my family, to take us somewhere where we can be out free and raise your little girl." Will watched him

"We're not moving." Will tells him, Hannibal looked at him with a smirk

"No of course not, not yet any way."

Still unsure about having a man who sliced him open in his house with his daughter, but he had to admit he has missed waking up to the smell of comforting food, he let out a shaky sigh as he turned the corner to find something red on the floor, panic started fill him as he see more deep red blobs on the floor "ABIGAIL!" He followed the red pattern on the floor until he found his baby girl sat in the bathroom coved in red paint

"Will are you alright?" Hannibal asked looking at the man

"I…I saw red on the floor and I thought…I thought…"

"You thought I did something unforgivable?" he asked looking at him, Will gave him a dark look as if say don't go there

"You did once." Will answered

"Daddy, I'm sorry for the mess, I wanted to paint a for you and father." She grinned, Will's face soften and smiled softly as he looked at her

"I'm sorry flower my mind sometimes runs away with fear, let your father bath you I will clean up the blood…PAINT I mean paint!" he said walking away shaking his head.

Abby turned to Hannibal and looked up at him with deep blue eyes as he tried to wash the red paint out of her hair "Is Daddy okay?" she asked

"Yes, he is a little stressed with having me back." He tells her, she hummed and looked at her hand

"Look my fingers are wrinkly." She giggled and she wiggled her fingers at him, Hannibal smiled at her and washed the last red out of her hair

"There we go, all squeaky clean." He smiled at her ash he pulled her out the bath tub

"Father?"

"Yes princess." He called her; she giggled again and looked at him as he dried her

"Are you and Daddy going to get me a brother or sister?" Hannibal stopped and looked at the innocent face that olds a faint scar on her cheek, he smiled at her and put a nighty on her

"Well me and your daddy will have to talk about that, would you like one?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later

It was the evening and Abigail was in bed, not long having be put there by Hannibal when Will walked through the front door and was in a bad room as he looked for Hannibal, the dirty blonde walked out of the kitchen drying his hands "Will is something wrong?" the curly hair man walked up man and grabbed his face and kissed him violently as he pushed him against the wall, Hannibal wasn't complaining it's been years since he's touched anyone or had anyone touch him, since he started to live with the insane man.

Will let out a growl as he bite Hannibal's lip making it bleed, pulling away he looked at dark brown eyes "What has you so riled up." He smirked as he held his rubbed his arms

"You left those bodies for me didn't you, your cut them up in that way so I know it was you." He growled, Hannibal smiled and ran his hand thought Will's damn curls

"Ummm you haven't lost your touch Will, your heart is racing and I can smell you arousal, you enjoyed what I left you did you?" he grinned

"Yes." Will breath "I saw you did it with passion with love, oh yes you did that all for me and Abigail." He said as he pulled at Hannibal's clothes pulling at the buttons on his shit "I want you now!" he growled, Hannibal smiled and spun them around and pinned him to the all and mouthed at his neck

"How do you want me Will?" he asked know that the man he pinned to the wall is not thinking right

"I want you to fuck me make me feel very sharp thrust of your cock in me."

The Hannibal pushed Will up the stairs as they tore their clothes off each other leaving bruises and scratches on their skins as they moves Will's bed room, Hannibal locked the door and he pushed Will onto the bed and attacked his skin with his mouth and hands as he pushed himself into the unprepared hole, the curly hair man bit down onto the pillow to muffle is cries as the man behind him started thrusting into him hard and fast, his finger tips bruised Will's sensitive skin as did his harsh movements but very painful thrust brought Will closer to his climax as it did for Hannibal. It wasn't long after Hannibal found Will's sweet spot that the man under Hannibal came with a cry in the pillow, and the night continued much the same until both passed out achy sore and messy really messy.

Morning was hard Will thought, he woke up at 11.45 alone but to the smell of coffee and bacon, he sat up and wince "Oh god!" he was sore, it took him another 5 minutes to stand and then wobbled on his legs as he moved into the bath room he must looked like a state, he passed a mirror in the bathroom and looked at himself, head to toe in bruises and cuts, scratches really covered him, he saw blood between his legs and cum which was still rolling down his thighs, he let out angered moan as he moved to the shower.

Down stairs Hannibal smiles as he takes sip of his coffee downing a couple of tables for his back, Abigail walks into the living room where Hannibal is sitting reading the paper "Father is Daddy ill?" she asked

"No princess he just slept funny." He said, she looked at him with clever blue eyes, she tilts her head and looks at him

"Was it because you and Daddy were making me a brother or sister?" she asked, Hannibal chocked on his coffee as he brought the new paper down and looked at his little girl

"What makes you say that?" he asks her, she giggles and hugs her bear

"Well Daddy told me that when two people love each other and hug specially in bed they made babies." She smiled at him; Hannibal was amused by the young girls thinking and smiled and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her on the forehead

"I don't know if Daddy is, we have to wait to find out." He tells her, she smiled and hugs her bear more

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

One morning in June Will woke up, he didn't right he sat up and looked over at Hannibal who was a sleep and Abigail sleeping in-between the two of them, he let out a smile and the dropped it again, he could feel his stomach move and churn "Oooh no." Will thought as he got out of bed and ran to the loo. Hannibal woke up just as well said 'Oooh no' and then watched him make the mad dash t to the bathroom, their little girl was still a sleep in the bed so he gently got out of the bed and padded after Will, when he heard retching sounds as he reached the bath room he gave a slight frown as he walked into the room to see Will on his knees in front of the toilet throwing up, Hannibal knelt beside him

"How long has this being going on for?" he asked

"Ju…Just the last we…ek." He said gagging a bite

"Oh Will why didn't you say anything?" he asked as he watched the dark curly hair man sit back against the bath, Hannibal flushed the toilet then sat down both looking at each other, well Hannibal is trying to burn holes with his gaze at Will, while Will has his eyes closed "Will?" Hannibal says softly

"I'm scared, after what happen last time I'm scared." He said opening his eyes and looking at Hannibal

"I understand but it will be different this time around." He says

"Will it Hannibal; Abigail could have died because of you." He said to him as he stands up to clean his teeth

"And I am sorry for that Will, I think about my actions and what I've done to both of you and I regret them both." He tells Will as he warps his arms around him and watches Will brush his teen.

After spitting out the toothpaste, Will throw water onto his face "What will you do?" Hannibal ask

"Go to the doctors to get it conformed I don't want to get my hopes up for our flower's hopes." He finished saying as he turned around to look at the dirty blonde man,

"Of course."

"Daddy, Father!" came the little voice, both turned around to see the young dark hair girl standing there with her teddy looking up at her

"Flower its 5am why don't you go back to bed?"Will said softly

"Hi heard talking." She said

"We're sorry Will and I were so loud." Hannibal said with a small smile

"No not you two outside, I heard voices outside." She said, Hannibal and Will looked at each other as Will picked up Abigail.

Hannibal went to look at the window and saw three men standing outside the house "Polices?" Will asked

"No, not sure who they are, you and Abigail find somewhere to hid and stay there!" Hannibal said

"Hannibal…"

"Will do you understand me!" the blue eye man nodded and moved away to find somewhere save with his little girl

"Daddy what is going on?" she said holding onto his tightly

"Shhhh it will be okay just hold onto me and keep your eyes closed." Will whispers to her as he climbs into the attic.

Hannibal closed the attic door behind them and walked down stairs to where he front door busted open "What are you doing in my house!" Hannibal said, the three men work mask and looked at the older man

"Where is Will Graham." The tallest of the three asked

"He moved out a week ago, I live here now." Hannibal replied as he moved into the kitchen and behind the counter

"Don't be smart ass hole all we want is Will Graham!" the other said, Hannibal cocked his head to side and looked at them

"And what do you want from him to make you break into my house at 5am?"

"We're going to kill him and his kid to." Hannibal's eyes turned to the shortest one, his eye now dark with this new information

"Kill them why?" he said, one of the masked men pulled out a gun and shot Hannibal in the arm, he fell to the floor as he held his arm, breath out heavy bursts of air, the taller on walked over to him and pressed his foot onto Hannibal's wounded arm

"It is none of your business now tells us where they are!" the taller one shouted

"They are in the shed!" He said, the three men looked at each other and then back at the ex-doctor.

They dragged Hannibal out to the shed which was as far from the house as it could be, the dirty blonde fumbled with the lock and open the door, the three men walked inside where Hannibal locked the door behind them, he let out a dark smiled as he pressed a couple of buttons and walked away, he could hear muffled tries to get out of the large walk in freezer, he walked inside and went to the attic where Will and Abigail was hiding, he pulled the cored and moved out the way of falling object placed there by Will, some looked like could do some real damage "Will it's me it's okay I got them trapped in the freezer." He said "Will's head poked out and looked down

"You're hurt!" Will said as he climbed down with Abigail

"I'm find it was only my arm."

"Only your arm my arse."

"Daddy?" Abigail said Will looked down at her

"Flower go and get me father's medical bag." The brown hair girl nods and runs off "You should go to the hospital." He said

"And have them find out where I have been living?" Hannibal said "You know they will take Abigail from us." Will shook his head and smiled at him

"I would have to kill them first."


End file.
